moshi_fanren_the_last_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Xiao Yu
Luo XIao Yu, also known as Teacher Luo, is an senient infected and a member of Zuo Tian Cheng's group. She's the elder sister of Luo Xiao Xue. Appearence Teache Luo is described as a young and attractive woman with a curvaceous body. She has long straight light blue hair that goes beyond her shoulders and amber eyes. She also wore glasses during her first appearance. She lost them during Yi County Saga and started to wear them again during the Hunting The Leader Arc, although after becoming an infected she no longer needed them. While her black armor is active all her body is covered by black obsidian scales, her fingers convert into claws and her eyes turn red. Personality Teacher Luo started as a kind and righteous person, trying to hang on on the morals of the society even after the start of the apocalypse. She is initially showed as a caring sister and a prideful teacher, being timid of the various dangers she encountered and hoping that the authorities would somehow return the order to the country. Nevertheless, months after living in the apocalypse hardened her. She exhibited a strong/unbreakable will while being forced to play the death game of Long Tin and a fearless attitude while confronting the psycho. After becoming infected, although she manage to preserve her sanity, she started to see herself as a monster and was fearful that she would harm others, especially her little sister. Even after her training with Tian Cheng helped her to take control of her new abilities and become stronger, she still expresses her regret for her actual condition, not wanting power but only the chance of living a peaceful life with her sister. Background Chronology Rescue Mission Arc Ancient Wall City Arc Assault on the Hydropower Station Arc Long Hua Service Station Arc ' '''Black Armor Training Arc ' 'Battles of Atrition Arc ' 'Quest for Blood Arc ' 'Fall of the Dragons Arc ' '''Hunting the Leader Arc Colossus Attack Arc Long Hua's Ruler Arc Abilities And Powers Black Armor As a Black Armor infected, teacher Luo posses a rare defense type oriented mutation that allows her to keep her human mind. Nevertheless, in order to not lose control of her new instincts she developed a need and thirst for blood and raw flesh, without them, she would enter in a berserker mode and begin attacking indiscriminately. The same would happen if her body sustain great damage. List of Abilities * Regeneration.- She possesses powerful regeneration abilities, being able to recuperate of what normally would be lethal injuries as long as her head remains intact. * Endurance.- As a defense type infected, the black armor possess superb defense abilities. During her training with Luo Lansha she was able to take a full speed strike from the teenager without getting real damage. * Enhanced Strength.- As a second level evolved her strength outperforms greatly that of the common people, being able to sent people flying by only apply a little of force. * Enhanced Speed.-Although debilitated and distracted, she was able to surprise and get behind a Ripper, a infected specialized in speed, * Claws.- While activating the Black Armor, her fingers takes the shape of incredible strong claws. During the events of the Blood Quest Arc she was able to bisect the body of a High Level 2 Infected. Relationships Family * Luo Xiao Xue.- Her younger sister and the only known member of her family. Teacher Luo loves her sincerely and tries to protect her to the best of her abilities. After becoming infected she felt that she was a danger to Xiao Xue and was determined to separate from her permanently in order to protect Xiao Xue from herself. However, after training to take control of her infected powers her first thought was to reunite again with her sister. Allies * Zuo Tian Cheng - She is extremely grateful toward him, because he recused her as well as her sister. In addition he helped her again control of her black armor powers and hunger. Eventually she begins to harbor romantic feelings for him, but is also heartbroken because she knows he is in love with someone else. Her unrequited feelings were one of the reasons she chose to leave his group with her sister to search for a peaceful life. * Shang Biao * Luo Lansha * Zhang Zhen Yu Enemies * Long Tin * Four Brothers Gang Other * Su Rou Xuan.- She was Xuan Xuan homeroom teacher. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Infected Characters Category:Black Armor Category:Xing Xing Middle School